Hazard detection systems, such as smoke detectors, carbon monoxide detectors, combination smoke and carbon monoxide detectors, as well as systems for detecting other conditions have been used in residential, commercial, and industrial settings for safety and security considerations. Many hazard detection systems operate according to a set of standards defined by a governing body (e.g., Occupational Safety and Health Administration), or companies approved to perform safety testing (e.g., Underwriters Laboratories (UL)). For example, UL defines thresholds for when a smoke detector should sound an alarm and for when a carbon monoxide detector should sound an alarm. Similar thresholds are set forth for how the alarms are expressed to occupants (e.g., as shrieking or shrill audible sounds having certain minimum loudness metrics and repetition patterns). In addition to operating according to standards set by a governing body, some hazard detection systems may also operate according to a proprietary set of rules designed, for example, to enhance the performance of the system or provide an enhanced user experience. Since the standards, rules, and user preferences may evolve, it may be desirable to update hazard detection systems with software updates.